Show Down
by Ignite The Spark
Summary: Stiles has been possessed by a demon, and Derek has called said demon out. There's bound to be a show down. This was written with an rp partner and I am WAY to lazy to beta this, so there will be typos. Take it with a grain of salt.


Well. If this wasn't a show down for the ages... The big bad alpha wolf calling out the demon... As the blue jeep pulled up outside of the Hale estate, Stiles simply couldn't wipe the smug smile from his face. He'd just come from his time with Lydia (woops won't spoil the ending for that one, SORRY!) and was already getting to have more fun. Who knew taking control of the Stiles kid would have proved to be so fruitful. When the jeep finally rolled to a stop, Stiles killed the engine and pulled the keys from the ignition before he stepped out of the car and shut the door lightly. There was no need to create extra noise, or even announce that he was here... Because he already knew that Derek would know he was here.

Derek didn't know how the hell he got to this place. Demons. Vampires. Omegas. The alpha pack. Resurrected Uncle. If he was prone to hysteria he would have smashed his head into every tree that surrounded him until he passed out. Beacon Hills. Home. A great place to make a new pack, right? The place where you began. Wrong. So, so wrong. It was his however. His town. His pack. His home. His ears pricked, his nose cringing at the scent that announced the arrival of the kid, demon, whatever. With his hands shoved in his pockets, his stance alert, tensed but still, he stared into the direction the thing came from. "Demon" he growled

Stiles had just barely leaned against the hood of his jeep when he heard the word come hissing from the porch of the Hale estate. So... Derek had been waiting. How sweet. "You know, I have a name." He called, arching an eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest. For a long moment he just stood there staring at Derek, letting his amber eyes meet the hazel of the Alpha's... But eventually they filmed over, inking into an uncomfortable, skin crawling black color that completely consumed the normal bright color of Stiles' eyes. "And I think it's only polite to address me by it."

Everything in Derek recoiled as Stiles eyes filled with black. Fire and brimstone. His wolf wanted to attack. Such a creature had no place in his forest. No place in nature and as easy as killing the boy could be, dealing with the aftermath of Pam, Erica, Scott made him think twice. They would never forgive him if he didn't try and he could not lose them. It was odd, seeing such calm, such emptiness in the usually overly animated kid. If held at gunpoint, Derek may have admitted that he held a grudging respect for Stiles. His quick thinking and determination had saved his ass and those of his pack on multiple occasions. His loyalty to Scott was something to be admired. "And what is your name Demon?" Derek replied, tightening his fists in his pockets, keeping his reign on his wolf tight.

"Daemon." Stiles called back, his voice all but normal save the fact that it was calm, too calm. Especially for a kid with ADHD. "Daemon James. Or, well... James was the name of the first human I took while I was here. Shame, poor bastard's probably dead. I stabbed him in the stomach months ago..." He mused, clicking his tongue as his gaze shift towards the forest for a long moment before turning back towards Derek. "Oh, put the anger away. You won't touch a hair on this kids head." The words sliced through the air as he rolled his eyes, dropping his arms from across his chest and placing his hands on the warm hood of the jeep. "We both know that. So unball those fists, sour wolf, and relax. Just a conversation, right? You can do a friendly conversation."

Friendly. Conversation. Two words that no one would ever associate with the alpha. And his name was really Daemon the Demon? Was that some kind of iro- nevermind, he really didn't want to know. If werewolves could get headaches, Derek's head would have already exploded by now without getting into an argument with a demon about his name. Ignoring the demons instructions, Derek instead look at his surroundings before returning his attention to the creature. "What do you want?" in general, with the kid, with Derek's town.

"Fun." He replied simply enough, shrugging his shoulders. "Entertainment. A good time. Admittedly I have a job, one that will be carried out once I've had my fun... But right now you all are too easy." The words sank like a lead balloon in the air, leaving a heavy layer beneath them as Stiles shift, pulling himself up so that he was now sitting on the hood of the jeep. "I saw an opportunity to entertain myself... so I took it. However, my fun has nearly run its course, and when it has I'll do what I actually came here to do then leave. However, when I leave, I don't intend to leave much behind me." There was a pause before he laughed, the sound completely inhuman and foreign coming from Stiles mouth. "I've already destroyed your Erica... Ian is on his way out. Eva and Lux are willing to sacrifice themselves and Greenberg is falling to pieces as we speak. You've pretty much destroyed poor Pam on your own with your frozen heart, so there wasn't much I had to do there... And Stiles. Poor little Stiles... He gave himself up willingly. To try and protect you all. To try and prevent all of this." Stiles paused then and shook his head, clicking his tongue. "It's a shame none of you realized what you had in him... It really is."

He doesn't know how he managed to collect the most ridiculous, self-sacrificing, brainless teens in the world and ignores the fact that compared to them, he's one of the most selfish, self-serving people around. In the back of Derek's mind, that little voice that just picked and picked at you until you wanted to scream popped up. Laura wouldn't have put them in this position if she were here. Uncle Peter would have made it worse but if Laura were alpha, this entire, thing, wouldn't have been this exhausting and if his mother were here, this would never have been happening. Derek listened to that little voice for a brief moment, his heart heaving a great sigh. It's only him left however and he is all he has got. It's his own fault. Instead of lamenting over his woes, Derek embraces the anger that is second and first nature to him now. "I'm going to rip those slimy black eyes out and send you back to the pits that you belong" Derek growls. A promise. He doesn't know how he's going to do it, even if he can but he's going to try until it kills him. Wait, "What do you mean that Stiles gave himself willingly?" Why that mattered, Derek didn't know. After all, Stiles was mostly Scott's problem.

Silence fell between them, long and abrupt and consuming. For the longest time Stiles simply sat there, staring at Derek through coal black eyes... But eventually the laughter came out, slow and soft and first, building until it was a loud, raucus roar. "Oh... Oh you actually believe that, don't you? That you'll defeat me even if it means killing the kid? You can't and you won't. Derek, I see you. I /know/ you. And I know you won't touch a goddamned hair of a goddamned freckle on this kid's body. He's too precious to you, to all of you." Stiles rolled his then and drummed his fingers on the jeeps hood, looking down and watching them before he glanced back at Derek and smiled. "Oh... That little bit. He offered himself up. Told me to take him... That he'd rather see himself perish than any of the rest of you. Because he seems to care about you all so much. But you want to know the truth? The kid was already broken and miserable before I got here. None of you noticed. You didn't notice, Derek. I think that hurt the most. He actually begged for this in the end... And now you're all fucked."

Wait, why did Derek's opinion matter? His imaginary head implosion just graduated from an explosion into a massive vacuum-like black-hole. The only interaction that Derek had with the kid was to slam him into something, when he was with his pups or Pam or - okay, so maybe they were interacting far more than Derek consciously realized. And while Derek didn't verbally thank Stiles for the messes he got his pups out of, in Derek language, not ripping the humans head straight off his neck (because god only knew how often Derek got the urge) was a thank you in itself. Words weren't really the alpha's forte. Derek shifted his stance, moved closer to the demon. A part of him wanting to keep the demon talking, another to assess if any part of the kid could actually be seen in any of the creatures gestures. Later on, when Derek realized he was familiar enough with Stiles to recognize the personalized gestures he made, he'd end up going for a three-hour run. "I didn't notice?" Derek repeated. "I didn't notice what?" he asked, moving a few more steps closer.

Yet again Stiles actively rolled his black eyes, shaking his head as he shift backwards, leaning further onto the hood of the car. "You really are oblivious, aren't you?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow. "I swear I thought it was impossible, that you couldn't /that/ dense, but you really are." There was a slow, disbelieving laugh as he shook his head. Right about now would be when Stiles licked his lips, because he would always lick his damn lips, but Daemon didn't. Instead he just settled back on the jeep and let out a breath, accompanying it with a laugh. "You know, this kid has the nastiest hard on for you." He managed, turning his dark eyes back on Derek as he tilt his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. "The things you two get up to in here..." He murmured, lifting a finger to tap at his temple before it dropped back down to to the jeep. "Oh... That... Ha." Stiles laughed abruptly as he squirmed, shifting this way and that before settling back. "He didn't like that... not at all. Doesn't seem he wants you, or anyone, knowing that. Oops." He managed, wrinkling his nose as though he actually cared what he divulged. "I think he'll be even more shocked though to learn that you feel the same... You deny it, you don't even know it yourself... but you do, Derek."

"I...what?" Derek finally breathed after a few moments, before realizing what he had given away. Oblivious? Derek wouldn't describe himself as oblivious. Just focused. Focused on his priority, his one and only priority at the moment being his pack. Stiles, him? No. Just no. Derek wasn't five. he didn't pull pigtails and show his affection through slamming people into things. It took a large amount of self control to not reveal how affected he was by the entire situation. The Derek considered the fact that he was dealing with a demon and as such, the soulless bastard would already know. Then considered the fact that he was dealing with a demon. A demon. For all Derek knew, the creature was just spinning stories out of his ass. Stiles didn't feel anything like that for the alpha. He couldn't because - he just couldn't and Derek didn't because feelings meant attachment. Attachment meant giving someone else power over him and that was not going to happen. Instead, Derek shrugged, ignoring the emotional aspects of this conversation and focusing on the bits that he could use for his own gain. For a few brief seconds, Stiles had fought. Despite the implications, Derek did what Derek did best. Ignored what he wasn't ready to cope with and steam rolled his way through the situation. The kid was strong, had proven himself time and time again. Moving closer, his hands still in his pocket, Derek raised a brow. "What else does he feel" Derek enquired.

Well... It appeared that what he'd heard about the alpha was true. How quaint... Emotionally stunted, adamant, set in his ways, and refusing to have anything to do with something that appealed to his more human side. Daemon really shouldn't surprised, in the least. But at least the squirming of the kid had stopped, and he fell back to laying dormant, letting Daemon have complete control again. It was so much nicer to hold a conversation when you weren't fighting to keep a human soul contained. "You heard me, Mr. 'I'm a tough guy' Alpha." Stiles shot back, pouting his lips for a moment before he laughed and slipped from the jeep. The grass crunched beneath his feet as he leaped to the ground, landing solidly on both feet. "But that's quite alright, you're lack of a reaction seems to have quelled the silly human and I owe you a thanks for that." With that he moved forward, mirroring the distance Derek himself had covered so that less than a third of the original distance they'd had remained between them. "He's scared. Terrified actually. Lost and alone, afraid of what awaits him when he returns... /if/ he returns. Because he's had to watch idly as I've done things, horrible things, all in his name, with his body... Wrecked people, tricked them, left them for dead." He grinned then and shrugged his shoulders. "He's damn near given up. Just a little more of a nudge and his soul will be completely broken, beyond repair. Gone for good." The grin grew darker as he tilted his head down, eyeing Derek. "How does that make you feel, Derek? To know that the human you could most rely on, the one who's saved your life more times than you can actually count, is dying? Hell. He's almost already dead. That has to make you feel /something/... Doesn't it? Or are you really that cold? That heartless?"

Derek Hale was not cold as the opinion of the general population dictated. Cold meant that he felt no emotion. Felt no sympathy, felt no sorrow, felt no joy. Oh, Derek could and did feel the same emotions that everyone else did, felt it at a deeper level than most. Derek however, was not able to process these emotions like a normal person and continue to exist as he was. Well, that wasn't completely true. What Derek feared the most was processing and feeling these emotions and buckling under the weight of them. So he stuck to the three he was most comfortable with. Anger. Guilt. Pain. Anything else, he ignored. One because he wouldn't be able to handle them, two because he did not deserve to feel anything else. The world he currently lives in with a pack of strays and a shell of a house was his fault, his cross to bear. No, Derek Hale wasn't cold. Just...broken. The words that came from the humans mouth, pricked at the alpha, after all, this was his town. The land and all those who lived on it. They were all under his protection, even if they irritated him to the high heavens above and Stiles. Derek owed Stiles more than the human knew even if neither of them would never admit it. "I'm going to shred you" Derek growled, his eyes flashing red. "The sickest of your kind will have to admire the tatters of your being that I send back to the pits" It confused him, the emotions coursing through his veins. A part of him wanted to be able to react to the demon, tell the human that he felt something for the kid, get him back but he couldn't. Emotions, words and Derek never managed to work cohesively together. "And I swear to god, if Stiles doesn't make it out of this alive, that will only be the beginning of what I do to you" and that was the closest that Derek Hale was able to get to telling someone he cared about them.

"Oh. Well. Would you look at that." Stiles sneered, grinning triumphantly as he folded his arms over his chest and stepping forward just a bit more, not at all daunted by the red glow of Derek's eyes. "He _can_ feel. How quaint." The words were clearly mocking, mocking in a way that even Stiles couldn't have managed on his best day. "Though... Good luck shredding me. Because again, in order to do that you'd have to have a special kind of knife... And then you'd have to literaly tear Stiles apart. And we both know you won't do that. Although I am confused..." He paused, furrowing his brows in mock contemplativeness as he stepped forward still, reducing the distance between himself and Derek to just a few feet, his own black eyes staring directly into the red that was watching him. "For someone who only views him as a nuissance... or a punching bag when frustrated... You sure seem to be getting upset over the fact that he's dying... May very well already be dead for all you know." One more step forward, then he stopped, fixing a smug grin on his face as he dropped his arms to his sides and leaned forward slightly. "Why's that?"

Derek wished he could blame the fact that Erica, Pam and Scott would be so upset that it would irritate Derek and disturb his equilibrium. Pin the blame on their irritating complaints and tears to be the reason Derek was working himself into a state over the demon possessing the kid. Deep inside though, Derek knew it wasn't the reason. Not ready to face the truth though, he let out a growl both at the question and the confused feelings coursing through his body. "My forest. My town. My humans" Derek replied, his voice low, hoping that the Demon would be able to leave it at that, knowing he wouldn't. It was ironic that the only people who saw through to Derek were those with tainted or no souls at all. Kate. Peter. This demon. Taking another step closer to the demon, his nose twitched. Brimstone, sulfur and fire. God how he hated that smell. His claws came out instinctively. The demon was right though, he'd never hurt Stiles, even if Stiles wasn't exactly in there at the moment. "He's not dead" Derek stated, calming a little. The Stiles he knew was a fighter. Even if he had willingly sacrificed himself to this demon, Stiles wouldn't go that easily. If their was the smallest part of the kid left and even if his larger conscious wanted to, there was that small part that would always fight, an inner strength that not many saw, not even Stiles himself.

At first it was low, hardly audible until it built, bubbling up from the depths of Stiles chest and eventually out past his lips into the open air. A roaring, unhindered laugh that was completely unnatural from Stiles if not a bit inhuman all together. "That is... the weakest excuse... I've ever heard." He finally managed, shaking his head back and forth before he let out a breath and wiped a tear, one that was stained red in color, from his eye, leaving a small smear of the stuff behind on his cheek. "You expect me to believe that? If I took over any other human in this town you wouldn't be half as bent out of shape as you are right now, Hale. It's just coming off you in _waves_. So why don't you try a bit of honesty, hmn? Then maybe I'll tell you the real condition of his soul and whether or not there's anything worth saving..."

Yeah because Derek was such an open and feeling guy that he loved to tell strangers, especially if they were demons about his feelings. No - just no. The urge to tear until Stiles throat just so the demon wouldn't have any vocal cords to further antagonize the alpha was strong instead, Derek tensed ever more and spread his legs a little further, bracing himself. Against what, he wasn't exactly sure of. All he knew was that he needed to brace and steady himself, It wasn't until he felt a dampness on his fingers that Derek realized that he'd dug his claws into his hand, his fingers balled up into a fist. The childish urge to say 'Well, you think you know everything, why don't you just tell me' to the demon rose, Derek clenched his jaw. Maybe? Why the hell would Derek do anything for a suggestion of a promise. _**Maybe**___because you're not in any position of power and you know it, that nagging little voice inside his head told him. "He's kept my pack safe. He's saved what's mine" Derek growled, feeling uncomfortable at the admission. Knowing that what he meant was, 'he's kept what's mine safe, that means in turn he's mine to protect'. It meant realizing that Stiles was Derek's but deep down inside knowing that Stiles being Derek's would not be the same way as Erica, Boyd and Isaac were Derek's.

"So you owe him?" Stiles called, pushing one eyebrow up in a skeptical manner before he began to click his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Please. If that were the case you'd have had one of your other little wolves come find me. Boyd, or Erica. Or even Isaac. Because you know I won't hurt any of them physically, it's not my game. So you know they would have been safe... For the most part." He stepped forward again now, all but closing the distane between them as he brought both hands up and lightly grabbed the lapels of Derek's staple leather jacket, pulling on them lightly before letting them fall back into place and smoothing them out. "That's another bull shit answer, Derek. And definitely not enough for me to give you any type of status report on his soul." With that he looked up, arching, coal black eyes meeting red from just a few inches away now, a cocking smile settled into place as he played lightly with the jaket between his fingers. "It's simple, really... If you really want to know how he's doing that badly, then just admit to yourself what you don't want to. Admit it to me, and I'll tell you exactly what you want to know."

Derek's eyes glowed red. Everything in him stilled, his claws digging into his palms, his fangs showing themselves. Derek's anchor was anger and usually, in situations like this, he was furious but with this demon, in Stiles' body, their were too many conflicting emotions, too much chaos within his mind, within _him,_to focus on his anchor. The wolf was clawing his way to the surface. Inhaling deeply, Derek's wolf cringed at the smell of the demon and let out a low growl as the creature grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "Stiles his mine" Derek finally growled, his eyes still glowing red, ignoring the fact that this wolf took his words as some kind of claim. "He's mine to protect. Mine to care for" Even though he was doing a shit job of that with everyone in his pack. "because" he murmured, his throat threatening to close on him. "I care about him" Derek hoped to fucking god that was enough. It was more that Pam had ever managed to get out of him and Derek honestly didn't know if he could get anything more out. Not without everything crashing down on him.

A heavy sort silence fell between them as Daemon seemed to think of Derek's words, weighing them in his mind while his fingers danced lightly on the leather of his jacket. "Someone's anchor isn't workiiiiiing." He taunted, all but laughing as he shook his head. Stiles could smell the blood in the air from where Derek's claws were biting into his own hands... And Daemon who just sensed the rage that was rolling off him in waves. "If you're having this hard a time with your anchor, then it probably means it's time to find a new one, darling." Stiles hands brushed over the jacket lightly, picking off a piece of brush here and there before he once more looked back at Derek. "You might want to check into that." With that he stepped away, his hands falling to his sides and his back turned to Derek as he took a few slow steps away. "Stiles is yours..." Daemon repeated now, the words calculated and careful as they slid from his throat. With a careful turn he was once again facing Derek. "Strange, he's not a wolf. He shouldn't belong to you by any means... But if he does, it must burn you to know that I have control over him."

In his head, Derek went over the many ways he could enjoy ripping the demon apart, Not while he was in Stile's body of course. The wolf even added a few gruesome details, an odd occurence it was for the wolf to participate in mental maiming. Usually it either rolled it's eyes at Derek's human side or snorted at him, slightly amused at what he thought was ridiculous human ways. Control, was not something that Derek liked losing. Control over his environment, over himself, over the situations he found himself in these days. Usually, he handled it with, well, he wouldn't say grace but a lot more calm than this. Mentally swearing, his eyes still glowing red, Derek didn't even bother to hide the or lower the volume in the growl the rumbled through his chest. "He's mine" Derek repeated, not only because he couldn't understand the emotions flowing through him but also because he wasn't capable of expanding any further on cohesive sentences. "What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you..." Stiles repeated the question back, drawing out each word so that the statement seemed to hang in the air forever before it was actually over. "That's an interesting question. What do I want with the Alpha of the pack of wolves that I'm destroying... Hmn." Stiles smirked then as he stepped forward and back towards Derek, his fingers once more curling into the front of his jacket but with a bit more force than the last time. All at once the black dropped from his eye and they returned back to Stiles normal amber, blinking slowly as everything seemed to shift, moving from something inhuman back into something that was completely Stiles. "I just wanted... I mean... I just... Shit..." He grumbled, furrowing his brows before he shook his head. "You see generally I keep to myself, I deal with everyone else's problems and avoid my own... but I can't avoid this anymore, Derek." The inflection was damn near perfect in every way as he relaxed his own on Derek's jacket and stepped back hesitantly, meeting Derek's red, angry eyes with his own calm amber ones. "I need to know what you mean by 'I'm yours'..."

Well. Fuck. The kid was back which was good. Great if Derek had been prone to getting excitement. However, the kid wanted answers and they weren't the answers Derek was capable of giving. One. he knew he wouldn't be able to figure out what the hell he was feeling with in this month let alone the next few seconds, Two, he didn't know how to be more clear than saying that Stiles was mine. His. Stiles was his. What was so complicated about that? Erica was his. Boyd was his. Isaac was his. Peter was his. Jackson was his. Scott was his. Stiles was his, albiet, in a different way than the others. The others were pack. Stiles was, well, Stiles was something else that he didn't know yet. Realizing that it was Stiles talking, hoping to whatever wolf gods were listening that it was Stiles and not some sick-ass demon joke, Derek let his claws return to finger nails but was unable to gain enough control to let his fangs recede and the red fade from his eyes. "You're mine" Derek repeated, letting out another growl, frustrated at his own lack of way to explain. "It means that you belong to me. Mine to protect. Mine" He felt like a five year old claiming his favourite toy. "I - there is just - I just - there are feelings" Derek finally managed to spit out. "That I have. For you. When I'm not wanting to slam your face into things"

_You're mine. It means that you belong to me. Mine to protect. Mine._  
That singular line echoed in Stiles mind as he stood there before Derek, trying to process what it said. Or, at least internally he was. Daemon was already shifting closer, ignoring the sudden flush of confusion and chagrin that seemed to build inside him because of Stiles stirring conscience, his amber eyes fixing on Derek as he licked his lips and looked down, letting out a breath. This... was going far better than he could have ever imagined. It was the last bit that had Daemon looking back up, Stiles' eyebrow arching as he searched Derek's eyes. "You... what?" Something in his voice seemed to catch with surprise as he lightly touched at Derek's jacket still, the leather rough against his finger tips... Really they were too close. With Derek half wolfed out, being in this close proximity to him was dangerous, but Daemon didn't seem to care in the slightest. "You have... feelings... for me?"

What? Was the kid/demon/thing suddenly deaf? And if this was some fucking trick. Derek was not entirely sure that he would be able to refrain from at least mauling the kid a little. Just to calm himself down. It was the human side of Derek that had the issues with the emotional side of existence. His wolf, was far more philosophical and believed in dealing with the hand you were given and moving on. While Derek had dealt with the hand he'd been given/created himself, he had never moved on. Not really. Right now, all his wolf wanted to do was eliminate the rotten-egg scented abomination and threat from what he claimed as his territory. It was the fact that the abomination was in Stiles that had both of them so on edge. If he were being honest, the wolf was far better equipped to deal with the situation than the human side of him was. Sure, the wolfs instinct was to find a weakness and attack but it was more than Derek's stupified human half was able to come with. "Yes" Derek finally growled, glaring at the human. "Don't make me repeat myself" because he wasn't going to, wasn't even sure if he could. This kind of loss of control, he hadn't been like this, not since he found Laura. When he had found Laura, he'd buried himself in the wolf and roamed the forest for at least a week until the next attack.

"Hmph." The sound slid from Stiles as he stared at Derek, an affected pout sliding into place... But it lasted for only a moment before it turned up into a crooked grin and his eyes flooded black once more. With a careful tension he leaned in, making it so that he was quite literally just a breath away from Derek's face as he spoke, his eyes bouncing back and forth between the Alpha's red ones. "I knew it." He breathed before he suddenly backed away and moved to the car, crawling back onto the hood of the jeep and schooching all the way up it until his back rest against the windshield, his hands behind his head. "But. There are different kinds of feelings." Daemon sneered, all but laughing as he watched the alpha's control fray. "Just consider this therapy, I'm simply trying to help you... So please. Expand on what kind of feelings they are, Derek."

It resounded in his head, with in his entire being, that he should never, ever give anyone a part of him because in the end, they left him. Everyone left. In the end, all he had was himself and so he would keep it that way. He'd look after his pack, protect them, support them but he wouldn't let them close. As the black ink filled the humans eyes again, everything inside of him recoiled and shrank against the demon. It was just a game to him. He'd given the human a piece of himself and it was all for nothing. The sense of loss crashed down on him before after a few moments, Derek inhaled a large gulp of air, the act of giving something to someone and once again having it ripped into shreds in front of his face grounding him. His fangs retracted and he smoothed the lapels of his jacket, trying to erase the traces of demon that remained. "Get. Fucked" Derek growled, his eyes not quite managing to return to normal but at least his control was faring better than before.

"Oh boo..." Daemon protested as Derek seemed to gain control again, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth before he shook his head and let out a breath. "Just when you were about to have your big break through too!" He exhaled slowly then and let out a laugh, wrinkling his nose as though he were disgusted by the sight in front of him, by Derek. "Just when I th-" The words suddenly cut off in Stiles throat and his body froze, locking into place, remaining in suspension before he flailed harshly, something that was probably comical, or would have been if it weren't for the tension that seemed to have settled in around them. With a screech he slid from the hood of the jeep and crashed to the ground, only barely catching himself on his feet with one hand pressing into the dirt to steady himself. The other flew to his right side and gripped as blood began to leak out, gluing the undershirt to his skin. Right... when he had control the wound- shit. Shit shit shit. "Derek. Go. Get out... run. Now." He managed through grit teeth as he pressed his hand firmly to his side.

Yeah, because Derek was big on listening and doing what he was told. It was hypocritical for him to berate his pack for not listening, the difference was in his opinion was that he had a decent amount of common sense and was not actively trying to get himself killed all of the time. Derek frowned as the scent of blood hit his nose, he took a step closer, looking down at the human on the ground. "Stiles" he murmured. Taking another step closer, Derek stopped himself from moving further as the suspiscion that this could be another game for the demon. But then, Stiles hadn't bled before...Ignoring the humans plea to run, Derek kept his distance, his frown still creasing his forehead into a V, taking in the scene before him Derek asked for the first time in a long time and also the last, "You're stronger than him. What do you need from me?"

"I need you..." Stiles managed through grit teeth as he sucked in a breath and pushed himself to his feet. Christ that was a lot bigger than he thought. When he pulled away his hand and found it covered in red, automatically the world began to narrow and he his vision began to tunnel, something that he couldn't afford at the moment. So with a shake of his head he put his hand back to his side and looked up at the Alpha. "... to run." He managed, barely getting the words out now as he leaned against his jeep. "Just trust me, alright? Run."

It went against all instinct for Derek to run. Well, maybe not but in this situation, everything demanded he stay and hope that this Stiles was able to stick around and well, do something with the demon so Derek was finally able to do what he promised and send the bastard back to the pits of hell. Instead, his wolf considered the human as they watched the human heave himself to his feet. Stiles was many things and this entire situation had taken him far beyond his comfort zone but Stiles had proved time and again that he could be trusted to get what needed to be done, done. Time and again. And because of that, Derek let his eyes glow red and let out a long, low growl before turning and running into his forest. where he was going, he had no idea. The idea of burying himself inside of his wolf again tempted him but this time,he had a pack he needed to protect, responsibility. Looping around he made his way back to town, hoping to whatever wolf god was listening that the human would make it out of whatever was going on with him right now.


End file.
